


Thumpa Thumpa

by SushiOwl



Series: Tumblr Commissions [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Clubbing, Dancing, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: Stiles meets Peter at The Jungle.





	Thumpa Thumpa

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet commission for a Tumblr bud!

_Let’s get soakin’ wet!_

Stiles had signed up for this, had begged for this, and now he was here. Danny was his guide to the gay nightlife of Beacon Hills. Well, North of Beacon Hills, two towns over. Stiles would have accused Danny of not wanting to be seen with him, but the truth of it was that The Jungle was the closest gay club.

"It's really loud in here!" Stiles more or less shouted at Danny. Why was the singer so concerned about getting in a pool? "What even is this music?"

"It's 90's and Early 2000's night!" Danny shouted back over his shoulder, leading Stiles to the bar. "I brought you here tonight for a reason."

"Yeah? And what's that?" Stiles hopped up onto a stool next to Danny.

"The louder the music, the less opportunity you have to talk and put your foot in your mouth," Danny told him, hailing the bartender. "And the more annoying the music, the less annoying people will find you. Hopefully."

"Gee, thanks, Danny, you're a pal," Stiles told him.

"Shut up," Danny said in that classic unflappable way that could have been affectionate or testy. No one could tell. "Hey, two bottles of water, please."

"What if I want a rum and Coke?" Stiles asked then grinned when Danny gave him a look.

"I can hardly handle you sober."

Stiles laughed like that didn't hurt, took his bottle of water and looked out over the crowd. Jeez, how many of these people had they gone to school with? That was depressing. What was more depressing was that some of the guys looked old enough to be his dad. _Gross._

His gaze flicked toward the door, and his lips went slack against the mouth of the bottle because a wet dream on legs just walked in. He had black hair, slicked back against his head, a finely groomed goatee. Stiles couldn't see the color of his eyes from all the way over at the bar, but he could bet they were beautiful. Because the rest of him was. God, who else could make a tank top with a plunging neckline and dark jeans look so good?

The guy seemed to be scoping the crowd too, and when he turned his head toward the bar, Stiles immediately whirled around, splashing himself and Danny with his water. Danny hissed something unhappily at him, grabbing at the napkins.

"Oh god, oh god," Stiles chanted into his bottle, and there was a funny little echo.

"What is your damage?" Danny asked.

Stiles gnawed at the lip of his water bottle a second. "There's a guy over by the door."

"There are lots of guys over by the door. This is a gay club, you know?"

"No, no, a hot guy. Like _hot._ Like I want him to write his number on my butt kind of hot." Stiles shut his eyes tight.

"You are nonsensical," Danny said with a sigh. "But point him out to me."

Stiles turned toward the door, ready to point like a loser at the sexy stranger. But he wasn't there. "Shit, where'd he go?" he asked, looking around.

"Did you make this guy up?" Danny asked, sounding bored and just a little annoyed.

"I hope not," Stiles said, not putting it past himself that he could have hallucinated the guy of his dreams. He was a little bit pathetic like that.

"Well, alright, you stay here, wait for your prince. I'm going over there. Away from you." Danny slid off his stool, and just like that, Stiles was on his own.

He went back to his water because it would leave him all alone if he kept a firm grasp on it. Why did he do this? Why did he come to this place with Danny? Sure, Danny was gay, but he also didn't give a crap about Stiles. But then, who else could he come with? Scott? Ha. Stiles looked up and scanned the club. Scott would have had an asthma attack the moment they walked in this--

Holy shit, there he was. The guy Stiles had seen before was on the other side of the circular bar. He was holding a beer, gazing out at the dancers. Stiles watched shamelessly as the guy lifted his beer, and took a sip. Fuck, his neck was glorious. It was thick, and his Adam's apple bobbed with each swallow. Stiles wanted to lick the sweat he'd get from dancing off the underside of his chin then maybe go to his knees and--

Oh shit, he was looking over. Stiles got very interested in his water all of the sudden, trying to concentrate on his breathing. Okay, he knew where the guy was now. He could take a moment or two to get his nerve up, then he was going over there to say hi. Okay, that was a bit much. He would look up and wave. Maybe not wave. Nod? No, that was a bit too subtle from like ten feet away. Oh, he would raise his water bottle in acknowledgment. Yeah. That was better.

Stiles gripped his water bottle and looked up, ready to signal the guy--but he was gone again.

"Jesus, is this guy some kind of ghost?" he asked, looking around for him.

He spotted him on the dancefloor, shaking what his mama gave him with no one in particular. Stiles sucked in a breath and just watched. Jesus, he was moving his body like he didn't have bones, just rolling to the music like the beat pumped through his veins instead of blood.

_Lovin' you, all I wanna do_  
_This feels so right_  
_I'm lovin' you, all I wanna do_ _  
I like the way I'm lovin' you_

Stiles wished he could be closer, wish he could breathe in this guy's scent. He probably smelled like sweat, given the way he was moving. People around him were taking notice of him too, turning toward him, trying to get his attention. He ignored them like he was only there to have a good time with himself.

So maybe lusting after him was pointless. If this guy wasn't down to dance with anyone else, why would he dance with Stiles? Poor, flannel-covered Stiles. Maybe he should have come dressed sexier, but what was the point? It wasn't like he actually wanted to find someone tonight. He'd only come to check out the scene--

Air became stone in Stiles's throat as the guy he was watching looked over his shoulder right at him. Oh, that couldn't have been accidental, could it? He kept eye contact with the dancing man, everything zeroing down to just them.

He was going over there. He was going to talk to him. He was going to dance with him. He was going to touch his chest, maybe his--

"Okay, so I've struck out twice now," Danny complained as he appeared next to Stiles, looking perfectly gloomy and ripping Stiles's attention away from the dancing hottie. "This crowd is the worst. We should go to Babylon. The night's still young."

"I..." Stiles looked out at the floor. The guy was gone again, probably after finding someone who wasn't so hesitant. Stiles looked down at his hands. "Yeah, sure."

"Unless you have your eye on someone?" Danny said, taking Stiles's bottle of water and draining it.

Stiles flicked his eyes around but didn't see him. "No. No one."

"Good, let's go." Danny slid off his stool and started off.

Stiles followed.

They were almost at the door when a voice called out, "Leaving already?"

Stiles and Danny looked back, and there stood the object of Stiles's lust. "Buh?" Stiles replied, the incarnation of smooth that he was.

The guy lifted a brow. God, his eyes were blue, so fucking blue. "I've been trying to get your attention for the better part of an hour. My ego is wounded." He put his hand on his chest, and Stiles stared at his fingers without speaking.

"He's new," Danny said, stepping up next to Stiles.

"At clubbing?" the guy asked, showing white teeth in a smirk.

"At everything."

Et tu, Danny?

Stiles squeaked as Danny shoved him forward right into the guy's arms. "Show him the ropes?" Danny asked, looking a bit like a proud mama bird. Or maybe Stiles just thought so because he was having a stroke due to his hot stranger's arms around him.

"Gladly," the stranger said, sliding his hands down Stiles's arms before taking one of his hands in his. "Let's go."

Stiles looked back at Danny as they moved into the sea of people, sending him a thumbs up and an ecstatic grin.

Danny smiled back, flipping him off.

The guy pulled him right to the middle of the floor and turned, putting his hands on Stiles's hips. In response, Stiles laid his hands on his arms, starting to move with the beat. He didn't know this song, not at all, but it was easy to dance to. For once, he wasn't concerned with the awkwardness of his long, gangly body.

"I'm Peter," the guy said because of course, he was. He looked like a Peter. Stiles could imagine calling out his name in the throes of passion. Two syllables. It'd be easy.

"I'm Stiles," he said back, sliding his hands up higher to Peter's shoulders. At Peter's raised brows, he chuckled. "It's a nickname."

"It's a good one," Peter told him.

"That's the first time anyone has ever said that to me," Stiles admitted, laughing again, this time louder.

"You have a nice smile." Peter tugged him closer, so their hips brushed as they moved.

"Thanks," Stiles said, hands moving up to lock behind Peter's thick neck. "You have a nice--a nice everything."

Peter grinned. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"God, I hope so," Stiles said, unable to stop his treacherous mouth.

Peter's hands slid around Stiles's hips to hold his lower back. "You know, this is normally where I ask my dance partner to join me is some truly disgusting bathroom stall sex."

Stiles let out a small scream at the same time he choked on air. It made for a neat balloon-with-a-leak sound.

"But, since you're new at this," Peter said, pulling him in so their faces were very close together. "Coffee?"

Stiles nodded, his face and other things much lower burning. "Coffee sounds good."

Peter grinned before he took Stiles's hand and spun him about. He caught him and pulled him close again, changing the rate of his shimmy as the song changed. Stiles was there right along with him.

_Let's hear it for the boy_  
_Let's give the boy a hand_  
_Let's hear it for my baby_ _  
You know you gotta understand_

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me! I do stuff! [Tumblr](http://thesushiowl.tumblr.com) and [Writing Tumblr](https://thesushiowlwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
